


[Podfic] A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend by Saasan

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, that's it that's the fic, very realistic science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro stared at the soft, black fur and the bright red collar and asked himself the age old question: if a dog is man’s best friend, then who the hell was his soulmate?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend by Saasan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722623) by [Saasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan). 

> Thank you to [Saasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan) for letting me record this fic. Please go to the fic to see the gorgeous original fanart by [hchanooo](https://twitter.com/hchanooo). Also check out the end notes on the fic's post as it adds a little bit more to the world building on this story. I seriously enjoyed this fic so very much.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any issues with any of the links and I'll be happy to get it fixed. Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/kYSo3N1)   


  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/QaxCmWTsaV8)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [76mb/1:30:06]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fn902k6tkwvqczx/A_Doggo_is_a_Shiro%2527s_Best_Friend_by_Saasan_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [76mb/1:30:06]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KIGTWrkXSIl0EbH6WmSIbwgMRIMLUlkW)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
